


The First Nordic Meeting

by Akki_neko_chan22



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family (Hetalia), Gen, Nordic Five, Nordics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akki_neko_chan22/pseuds/Akki_neko_chan22
Summary: Being forced to babysit Sealand, Denmark relays the tale of how the Nordic Five first got together as younger nations.Author's note: Both human names and Country names will be used:Sweden: BerwaldFinland: TinoIceland: EmilDenmark: MathiasNorway: Lukas





	1. Prologue

Denmark slept on his wooden bed, his loud snores muffled by the comic book draped over his face. He let out a soft groan as he felt something shake him.  
"Uncle De—nmark." A child's voice called as they continued to shake the viking's shoulder.  
"Uncle De—nma—rk wake up!"  
Den snorted and abruptly sat up as he looked around his room, still half asleep. His gaze soon landed on Sealand.  
"Peter?" He muttered as he stifled a yawn. "What're you doin in my room?"  
"Mama and Papa went out and wanted you to babysit me." Sealand replied as he climbed onto the unmade bed with a soft grunt, "Something about a 'date night'?"  
Denmark sighed and ran a hand over his face. "What about Norge and Iceland?"  
Sealand shrugged. "I think they went out a little while ago."  
There was a soft yet audible growl that caused the young blond to hold his stomach.  
"Uncle Denmark, I'm hungry."

Sealand nibbled on a cheese danish as Denmark stole a few pieces of chocolate from Sweden's candy stash.  
"Hey Uncle Denmark, I'm bored." Sealand whined, "I want to do something."  
Denmark rolled his eyes. "You want me to give you a bath and put you to bed?"  
Sealand shook his head silently as he put another piece of the danish into his mouth.  
"Then hush. Uncle Denmark's still tired." He went to lay back down on the couch, his arm shielding his eyes.  
The little nation huffed and pouted as he hopped out of his seat to put his dishes away.  
"Can you tell me a story then?" He asked as he walked over to the couch and sat on his uncle's legs.  
" 'bout what?" Denmark propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow, the slight weight on his calves not seeming to faze him.  
Sealand crossed his arms as he thought, his head lolling from side to side.  
"How about...a story from when everyone was my age?"  
"Everyone?"  
"You, Papa, Mama, Uncle Norway, and Ice."  
Denmark sat up completely and moved his legs from under Sealand, crossing them. He tapped a finger against his chin for a bit before nodding.  
"I think I know just the one to tell you."  
The little nation beamed and clapped, hugging his knees.  
"I hope they're better than Gilbert's." He said, causing Denmark to laugh.  
The viking soon began to tell his tale. The story of what brought the five of them together.


	2. Hundreds and Hundreds of years ago

A younger, slightly shorter Denmark trudged through the barren winter woods, an animal hide knapsack slung over his shoulder. His hair was still in its familiarly odd mohawk and looked about sixteen if he aged like a normal human.

Three and a half inches of snow that seemed to swallow the green, grassy terrain crunched under his thick soled dark brown boots. He stopped ever so often to pick up any fallen branches he'd find, large or small, and place them in his knapsack as he approached a small log cabin.

The noticeable warmth of the cabin hit him immediately as he opened the door, contrasting the bitter cold outside.

A small boy lay in the cot near the smoldering furnace, his face tinted bright red. Denmark raised an eyebrow at the sight as he emptied the branches he had gather into an empty basket by the door.

There was a soft scraping noise as a few panels of the floorboard were pushed away. A mop of platinum blond hair appeared followed by a grunt as they seemed to be climbing the rope ladder beneath the floor. It was Norway, who looked up at Denmark, his dull blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Are you going to help me out or just stand there with that dopey look on your face?" He asked curtly, gently tossing a wooden box out of the opening.  
Denmark let out a nervous chuckle and squatted down, grasping Norway's hand to pull him up.

"Sorry, Lu. Hadn't crossed my mind."

Norway only shook his head, bent over to grab the box, and walked over to the furnace. Denmark walked over to the cot and sat down, placing a hand on the little one's for head. He was burning up as hot as a lit stove top.

"What's wrong with Emil?" He asked as he placed the back of his hand on Iceland's cheek.

"Fever." Norway answered simply as he placed a blackened kettle on the stove.

"Ain't that the third time this month he's gotten sick?" Denmark looked over at Norway, who sighed.

"He's small. Include his size with how young he is means he gets sick easier than us."

Iceland let out a small whimper and rolled away from Denmark, curling himself into a ball as he let out a rough cough.

Denmark winced slightly, a look of concern on his face. He felt sorry for the little one. Norway motioned him to move over so he could get to Iceland.

He placed the steaming mug he was holding on the cold part of the furnace and put the boy in his lap, grabbing the mug again.

Norway attempted to coax the little one by pinching his cheek gently and murmuring softly in Norwegian. Iceland groaned a bit and huddled against the older male, his eyes opened in little slits as he glanced at Denmark then up at Norway.

"You're like his mama, Lukas." Denmark said with a small smile.

Norway only acknowledged his comment with an icy glare before returning his attention to Iceland. He moved the mug closer towards the young nation's mouth as if silently telling him to drink.

The fragrance of mint filled Iceland's stuffed nose, and he took a cautious sip before he took the cup in his own hands, continuing to drink.

Norway began to pet his head but was instantly rejected. Iceland gave his older brother an angry side eye as he sipped audibly from the mug. He may be young but he didn't appreciate being coddled like an infant, even though he was sick.

Norway sighed, a faint look of disappointment on his face as he set Iceland back onto the cot and walked to the middle of the floor. He pressed the toe of his boot on a specific portion of the floorboards, causing a portion to slide back. Denmark's handiwork.

A few minutes later, he struggled to climb back up. Once he'd managed to lift himself out, his attention was focused on the small oak box in his hands. He opened its lid and his eyes moved slightly as he counted the contents inside.


End file.
